


Antique Presents

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [24]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift from the Heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was hard handing out presents when they'd avoid you at all cost for no specific reason
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 25





	Antique Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Where's your holiday spirit, you Scrooge?

“I don’t care.”

Those were the 3 words you heard coming out of his mouth nearly every single day during this month. It was supposed to be a time where you spend it with those you care for, those that you hold dear to you, and yet here he is, being stingy as ever and refusing to even accept the holiday snacks and treats that the Chaldean staff and servants have been making for the holiday.

“Fine, your loss then,” you grumbled as you walked away from the door. Hans has been ignoring nearly everyone that has come by, and the only person who even managed to get anywhere near him was Shakespeare. Although Shakespeare had attempted on several occasions to convince the old man trapped in a young body to leave his room, he always made some excuse about deadlines. 

But everyone knew that he just didn’t want to spend time with anyone. The mere fact that even you, his Master, couldn’t go anywhere near him or his room, was testament to the reality that Hans really didn’t care for Christmas. Or he wanted nothing to do with it.

Honestly though, you were getting tired of lugging around his present. He’s been complaining about the quality of writing tools going down over the years, and quite frankly you  _ knew _ that this was going to be the perfect gift for him - that is, if he at least opened the damn door for you.

“Hans!”

“I have a deadline!”

“You can’t even spare one moment for me? I’m going to use a command spell at this rate, and I’m going to  _ force you  _ to leave that godforsaken room.”

“Okay, fine! Fine! Have it your way, geez. You’re absolutely insufferable, this better be worth my-”

“Merry Christmas, you old Scrooge. I know you hate the idea of spending on meaningless things and that you can spend your time being more productive and yadda yadda yadda, but here,” you handed him his gift, he was the very last person that hasn’t received it from you yet, and you were absolutely determined to make sure that he got it.

Hans hesitantly shook the box and narrowed his eyes, “This isn’t a trap is it?”

“Do I look like someone that would do that to you?” you heaved a sigh. The exasperation was evident and Hans’ guard lowered just a bit. As he began unwrapping the ribbon that you had so masterfully tied onto the present, you began to shift in place nervously. It did worry you a bit that you wouldn’t get a good gift for him, but you were almost certain that you knew his personality well enough by now. He’s always wanted a pen collection that was actually reusable and that wouldn’t force him to replace over time. 

As he finished unwrapping the present, his eyes widened in surprise and he whispered in awe, “An entire collection of fountain pens.. With interchangeable heads too?”

“You said you wanted a collection of pens… and I know you’re really specific about the types of pens you write with, so I figured this would have at least something that matched your needs. I hope you like it.”

There was a moment of silence and Hans nodded, “I do. My… sincerest apologies for my attitude towards you, Master. Shakespeare has been a pain in the ass, and quite frankly is the reason why I refused to participate in Christmas celebrations.”

“Eh? What did he do?”

“Do you see those?” 

In the corner of Hans room was piles of parchment paper and you softly asked, “Do I dare ask why?”

“No, let’s just say it’s bad writing.  _ Extremely _ bad. Anyways, happy holidays, Master.”

“Happy holidays, Hans. But you know,” you paused and he glanced up at you, “You need to celebrate Christmas more. It’s more fun than you -”

“No thanks.”

“Oh fine, you grumpy old man.”

“This was enough celebrating for me, thanks [Name].”

He walked away from you, and you could have sworn you saw a rare smile on his features. But you suppose he’s right, at least you managed to get him to celebrate Christmas, even if it was just accepting your gift.


End file.
